The present invention relates to a new method which is suitable for removing acids from aprotic organic liquids.
Organic liquids, such as solvents, may contain acid for reasons associated with their manufacture or also for other reasons. Esters of carbonic and carboxylic acids, phosphoric acid, phosphonic acid or phosphinic acid may be contaminated, for example, with the corresponding free acid, HF or HCl. Frequently, however, substantial absence of acids is desirable. This is the case, for example, with solvents, which are to be used in the electrolytes of batteries or capacitors.